Denying Facts
by LostAngel2
Summary: Sam and Dean travel to Dark Water to uncover if a ring of siblings dying together over the past 30 years. But with Sam suffering from depression will the boys be able to destroy what is right in front of them [No Pairings]
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I could not resist writing a fanfic for my latest obsession. I love this show and I must say the hot guys are not a drawback. Just incase you were wondering this takes place a month or two after the pilot.

Disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural cause well...do I look that happy?

Denying Facts

Chapter 1

Dean was worried, that was what scared him. Dean was never worried about anybody but himself except for right now. Right now his full attention was on his little brother, Sam. Dean knew that Sam still blamed himself for his girlfriend's, Jessica, death. Dean knew it was not his brothers fault; but Sam still blamed himself because Sam was the type of guy that blamed himself no matter what. Of course it did not help that his girlfriend went up in flames just like their mother had when Sam was just a baby.

Dean looked over at his brother who was driving their Chevy Impala. Sam was going about 90 miles an hour and had a white knuckle grip on their steering wheel . He had deep black bags under his eyes that could only be described as dead like. It was not until this moment that Dean noticed how thin and frail his brother looked.

What worried Dean more then his brothers ghostly appearance was Sam's nightmares. At first it was about every other night but now every time Sam closes his eyes even for a few moments nightmares would plague him. Dean started to notice that his brother seemed to have given up sleep in hopes to avoid the vivid nightmares that haunt his dreams. Also Dean could not remember the last time he had even seen Sam eat something.

"Pull in here," Dean said pointing at a rundown hotel in the middle of nowhere.

"Why?" Sam asked looking over at his brother, "If we keep driving we will be into Night Water by noon tomorrow."

"Yeah," Dean said with a smirk, "But if you fall asleep we will be lucky if we live. So you can either pull in here or I'm gong to start driving."

"Whatever,"Sam grumbled as he pulled into the hotel parking lot

--------------------------------

The room was small, but it had two beds and a broken TV in the corner. The wallpaper was puke pink, but all that matter to Dean were the two beds.

"Dibs," Dean said flopping down of the bed furthest from the door. Sam kicked off his shoes before laying down on the bed.

"I'll keep watch," Sam said sitting up, "Just in case the police track down your fake credit card. I would prefer to stay out of jail."

"They won't come," Dean remarked, "Now stop making stupid excuses and go to sleep"

"But-"

"Sam, shut the hell up and go to sleep." Dean yelled sharply. Sam just sighed and curled up into a ball and fell into an uneasy sleep.

-----------------------

"No Mom! Jessica no!" Sam screamed in his sleep waking up Dean. Dean shot out of bed and was at his brothers side in a matter of seconds. Dean roughly shook his brother until his brothers eyes blinked open

"Another nightmare." Dean said. It was not a question. It was obvious that his brother had yet another nightmare.

"Lets get going. The sooner we find dad the sooner I can find the thing that hurt Jess." Sam said getting out of bed and going over to their bags.

"Stop avoiding the subject Sam," Dean said harshly. "You of all people should know dreams aren't real. Look in the mirror, would mom want to see you like this? How about Jessica, would she want to see you like this? Because if she loved you, I know she wouldn't want to see you like this. You look like hell!"

"Stop it!" Sam cried as he stopped throwing his clothes in their bag and looked up at his brother blinking back the tears the rimmed his eyes, "Don't you dare bring Jessica into this. You didn't know her so you have no right what so ever to use her against me in this conversation. I loved her. I still love her. You've never loved anyone but yourself!"

Both boys just stood there in silence until Sam tossed a duffle bag at his brother and softly said. "Here, go wash up. I'll go load the car."

* * *

Hurry! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are like cookies they go good with milk...wait I mean I love them and the more reviews the more I update...hint hint 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thank you to all my reviewers...I didn't expect that many reviewers at all...In response to my reviewers

darkdestiney2000- Yes Dean is such a good older brother...and he'll become even better...heheh

coloradoavsgirl19- Yes we should pity our beautiful hot boys

Saynt Jimmy- Yes I am mean to Dean...and it'll get worse...I am evil

And to all my reviews I really thank you all and I blame you for my reasonable timely update

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural that is the property of the WB and I also do no own Americas Next Top Model and I mean no offence to models.

* * *

**Denying Facts**

_**Chapter 2**_

The car ride to Night Water was silent except for the sound of "Matchbox 20" playing in the background. Not a word had been said between the two since the conversation that morning. The sun had already set over an hour ago and they were only a few miles out of Night Water.

"Dean,"Sam said softly, "I'm sorry."

"What did I tell you about chick flick moments?" Dean said with a smile.

"So why are we going to Night Water?" Sam asked leaving the subject of their fight.

"A bunch of siblings up on the cliffs over the lake always the same. The young one is found hanging from a noose and the old one is found next to the with the wrists cut up. Last victims were Sara and Jennifer Emberson. Sara was hanging from a noose and her sister had slit her wrist. They told their parents they were going to go camping " Dean explained.

"So explain to me how this is paranormal? It sounds like suicides to me." Sam asked.

"It would be suicide, but it happens about twice a year for twenty years," Dean said, "And here we are."

Night Water was a middle size tourist stop. The town had one main street with a few speciality shops which were all closed even though it was only eight on a Friday night. There was a small café and two fast food restaurants. Sam pulled in between the two fast food restaurants into a hotel that looked like it had seen one to many drug deals gone wrong.

The inside of the hotel was not much better. The floor was cracked and plaster was falling from the ceiling. In the corrner was a molding couch and on the opposite side was a deck with a balding mad with a lazy eye.

"We'd like a room," Dean said pulling out a credit card with the name Mitchell Snow on it and laid it down on the desk. The man looked up and took the card.

"You two planing on visiting the cliffs?" The man asked digging through the desk for an available key.

"We just might, why?" Dean asked hoping for a hint of what they might be looking for out there.

"Are you two brother?"The man asked eyeing Sam up and down.

"Yes, we are brother." Dean said quickly.

"Well then I advice you to stay as far away from the cliffs as possible. Only death can come to siblings that take the path up to the cliffs. Only evil can come from those cursed rocks." The man paused as though remember something.

"What kind of evil?" Sam asked looking over a Dean.

"I've said to much already. Just take my advice." The man said before thrusting a key into Dean's hand. "Here go up the stairs and to the left."

Dean nodded to Sam indicating that they were finished here. The two did not say a word as they made their way up the stairs and to their rooms The boys each dumped their bag onto a random bed.

The room was not as bad as the outside would suggest. The walls were an orange color and the comforter was peach and white. They had a TV on a white wooden dresser across from the beds. They even had a small table in the corrner.

"I'm starving," Dean said grabbing the car keys from the night stand. "Wanna go grab a bite to eat? Mitchell Snow is paying."

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Sam said, " I'm just going to take a nice long shower."

"Okay, I'll bring you back something." Dean said.

"That's okay." Sam said.

"When was the last time you ate a full meal, and I don't mean a bag of chips and a soda?" Dean asked eyeing his brothers frail frame.

"I don't know," Sam said avoiding his brother's prying eyes.

"I'll bring you back something unless you plan on trying out for America's Next Top Model."Dean said. Without waiting for Sam to protest to either comment he was out the door.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. I'm going to try something new with this story...regular updating and you can help motivate me by reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner...but with my sucky grades and not being able to actually find the chapter I haven't. I'm sorry and I plan to update more often. And I promise the girl that will be introduced will **NOT** be a romantic interest...or even a friend...and I'll leave it at that

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or Herbal Essence or Willy Wonka...though I do dream about owning Supernatural...and Sam

* * *

**Denying Facts**

**_Chapter 3_**

When Dean came back to the room, he saw Sam curled up at the bottom of the bed reading some book. His eyes traced the words as though each word fed an internal craving. Sam's long hair dripped water onto the pages but he was so focused on the words that he didn't notice. A tornado could pass though the room and Sam wouldn't even spare it a glance or even a slightest acknowledgment.

"You are such a pussy," Dean said tossing his brother the bag of fast food. "I swear, you will never change!"

"What?" Sam asked, "Because I read? I'm sorry that I am well educated instead of some red-necked hick."

"I mean a real man when left alone would have turned on pay-preview porn. A chick on the other hand pulls out a book." Dean said flopping down on his bed.

"I'm not the one that insists on taking a bubble bath once a week and washes his hear with Herbal Essence while singing the song from the commercial off key."Sam retorted.

"Hey! That chick for the commercial was hot!" Dean defended. "At least I wasn't the one who went dressed in tights and a ballerina tutu on Halloween."

"That was you, not me." Sam laughed. "In fact you were very proud of that costume when you wore it."

"Yeah well I was drunk." Dean said sheepishly.

"You were eighteen." Sam reminded him.

"When has that ever stopped me before?" Dean smirked.

---

Dean awoke to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. It would have been a nice awaking if he felt like he had actually slept. Dean opened one eye and grabbed the cup of coffee that was on the night stand. Sam was sitting on the bed to him dress and ready. Once again Sam was reading a book.

"What time is it?"Dean asked mid-yawn.

"6:30," Sam replied not looking up from his book.

Dean groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Why are we up so early?"

"You used to wake me up earlier than this when we were kids." Sam pointed out as he set down his book and turned to the lump of covers known as Dean with a cocky grin.

"I was excited to go hunting. You're just trying to get revenge. That's not the same thing!"Dean muttered from beneath the covers.

"Revenge is sweet." Sam laughed.

"Bitch."Dean said throwing his pillow at his little brother who received it right in the nose.

---

It took Dean two hours to get ready. They got to the ridge at nine which was when the tourist came out. Okay so there were only 10 other people but Dean wished there was none. The two decided since the last victims had no family living close, they would question the local rent store.

The store had very little walking room because everything was stored in the back. There were faux wood desks that lined the walls. Dean ringed the bell and a girl about sixteen walked out with knotted brown hair and a blue ski jacket. She reminded Dean of a very fat blueberry.

"Can I help you boys?"The girl asked smacking her gum louder then anyone the brothers had ever heard.

"Yeah we were wondering if you ever rented gear to the guys who died up here?" Dean said unsuccessfully trying to sound the least bit pleasant but he was ticked off that she called them boys. I mean what was she, twelve?

"Yeah. They returned it clean and everything." She said.

"You think we could see it?" Dean asked though his teeth, clearly annoyed with the girl.

"Nope." The girl said picking at her stubby nails.

"Well why not?"Dean asked starting to get angry.

"Duh, it's our busy season. We rented it out yesterday."

"Do you know where the bodies were found?" Sam asked fed up of his brother getting nowhere.

"Goddamn it Sam! I ask the questions around here!" Dean yelled slamming his fists onto the desk.

"I was just trying to help! It wasn't like you two were getting anywhere!"Sam yelled back.

"Your brothers aren't ya!" The girl said excitedly. "In that cause my name is Ruth and I can take you to where they died. My sister is over there now looking for leftovers."

Sam looked over to his brother and nodding before sighing and said, "Fine, but we leave now."

"Okay," Ruth said suddenly cheerful as she bounced around closing up shop. Dean leaned over to Sam and whispered, "Is it me or does she remind you of the fat blueberry girl in Willy Wonka?"

This cause Sam to put his hand over his mouth to stop laughing. As soon as he recovered, he leaned to Dean a whispered back, "Maybe her sister is an Oompa Loompa?

"Come on boys. We've got a lot of ground to cover." Ruth said before heading off on one of the paths. Dean and Sam both rolled their eyes before following her.

* * *

**A/N:** I promise that the girls will not even be friends with the boys let alone romantic with them. I just want everyone to know that. So Please review. Like it? Hate it? I want to know. 


End file.
